


❉ 139 Dreams (Adult Skull) Trivial

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You didn’t understand it.Skull was always loud and hyper when he was around Reborn and everyone else, always yelling about how he wasn’t Reborn’s lackey and how, one day, he’d get his revenge. He was always energetic, too.
Relationships: Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Adult Skull) Trivial

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 754 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Adult Skull ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You didn’t understand it.

Skull was always loud and hyper when he was around Reborn and everyone else, always yelling about how he wasn’t Reborn’s lackey and how, one day, he’d get his revenge. He was always energetic, too.

Knowing this, it confused you how the normal, loud and energetic Skull disappeared when you were around, only to be replaced by a shy and timid Skull that barely talked.

It didn’t make any sense and it was downright annoying. You were the only one he didn’t show his normal self to, and that was frustrating. You often wondered if he felt offended because you were always defending him against Reborn and ‘Nello. Could you have damaged his pride?

 _‘No’_ , you concluded. Skull was always grateful when someone stood up for him. So why? Why did he act so strangely towards you? Had you done or said something to upset him? You just didn’t get it. You finally decided that the best course of action to take would be to confront him on it.

Despite the chilling winds, you found him sitting alone in a nearby park. He looked too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice just how cold it had gotten, despite wearing his usual leather motorcycle suit. You didn’t like it when he looked so serious and upset; it made you feel depressed.

“Skull?” You rested your hand on his shoulder, taking a seat next to him on the cold metal bench. You could feel the cold steel seeping through your jeans, sending a shiver down your spine and causing goosebumps to erupt on your arms.

Skull gasped in surprise, his purple orbs snapping up to meet your own. He looked like he was in shock to see you.

Skull froze for a moment before shaking his head to extinguish the negative thoughts lingering there. He couldn’t look you in the eye. He felt his eyes began to prick with tears – he wanted to cry, but not in front of you.

“Skull?” You called, your hand tightening on his shoulder. “You okay? You look upset.”

He shook his head, eyes shut tightly as he bit down hard on his bottom lip, ‘ _No matter what… No matter what, I can not cry in front of her…’_

“Skull.” You called again, your hand moving to slip into his own. He gasped again, his eyes opening wide as you laced your fingers with his own. Noticing his sweaty palms, despite the cold, you knew that he was nervous. You could also see the tears in the corners of his eyes and you were worried. “Skull, if something’s wrong, you know you can talk to me.”

He looked up at you through glassy eyes.

“I know you wanted to be alone but… I was really worried about you. I also wanted to talk to you.” You said softly.

He blinked. “Talk to me..? About what?”

“Well… I was wondering if I did or said anything to upset you.”

“Wh-What?”

“You always act strangely around me.” You muttered, your grip tightening on his hand. “I figured I did something.”

He shook his head rapidly, turning his body to fully look at you. He took your hand gripping his and held it firmly between both of his own, his eyes set with determination as he stared into yours. “N-No! You didn’t do anything!”

“Then why? Why do you always act so weird around me?” You demanded.

He chewed on his bottom lip, his fingers fidgeting with yours. “W-Well, I…”

You were surprised to see the dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Skull?”

He took a deep breath before speaking. “I… I lo… I love you!”

“Eh?” You were in shock at the confession, never knowing that the purple haired Arcobaleno felt that way. Your eyes softened as a smile came to your lips before you grabbed the male’s face, bringing his cold lips down onto your own. “I love you too, Skull. I don’t want you acting differently around me because of that.”

“W-Well… Colonello-senpai and Reborn-senpai said that you couldn’t stand hyper loud morons like myself, so I tried to act quiet around you.”

“You shouldn’t worry yourself over such trivial things. I don’t care if you’re hyper and loud. That’s who you are. I love that stuff about you. Seeing you quiet and depressed… I don’t like it, it worries me.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

You chuckled, pecking his lips once more. “Don’t worry about things like that. I will always love you, no matter what~”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
